Rencontre fortuite à New York
by Aijin-chan
Summary: Et si l'on mélangeait un peu de Dir en grey avec An cafe, Tokio Hotel et Gravitation, qu'est ce que cela donnerait? ... un beau bordel à coup sur. Au sens figuré bande d'obsédés!


**Rencontre fortuite à New York**

Autatrice : Tam

Genre : du n'importe quoi mélangé à un peu beaucoup de folie (attention, c'est contagieux). Pour vous prévenir tout de même, il sagit d'un cross-over Gravitation, Dir en grey, An cafe et Tokio Hotel (quand je vous dit que je suis folle, c'est pas pour rien.)

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à eux même pour la plu part et à Maki Murakami pour ceux de Gravitation

NdT : Et une petite one-shot que j'ai écrite pour une amie (Popo la blonde, j'espère que tu te reconnais). Mais aussi et surtout sur un petit coup de tête. Alors avec les délais à respecter, je ne l'ai pas aussi bien écrite que je le voudrais.

NdT 2 : il y a principalement des relations homosexuelles, alors homophobes et autres intolérants que je ne supporte pas moi même, virez de là. Si vous voulez toujours lire cette histoire, accrochez-vous bien !

Voili, voilou, bonne lecture

Suichi et Yuki étaient aux Etats-Unis depuis maintenant trois jours et le plus jeune avait décrété que ce jour ci serait dédié au shopping, obligeant son amant à le suivre pour le plus grand malheur de ce dernier. Officiellement, car, officieusement, il était heureux de l'accompagner et ainsi passer plus de temps avec lui. Mais ça, pour rien au monde il ne l'avouerait, foi de Yuki !

Ils flânaient donc dans une rue peu fréquentée, pour éviter d'être trop rapidement reconnu malgré qu'ils soient en Amérique, quand Suichi s'arrêta brusquement pour une raison inconnue au romancier qui s'empressa de le lui faire remarquer, voulant savoir pour quelle raison il lui était rentré dedans. Pour seule réponse, le japonais aux cheveux rose lui montra du doigt quelque chose devant lui que le blond n'avait pas vu, occupé qu'il était à regarder le bas du dos du plus jeune. Et là, Yuki vit le couple le plus insolite qu'il ait jamais rencontré. Plus étrange encore que Suichi et lui-même.

Il s'agissait de deux jeunes hommes de l'âge de Suichi et ayant exactement le même visage. Mais le plus insolite était sûrement la coiffure du plus grand (de quelques centimètres). Ses cheveux noir mi-long, mèchés de blond/blanc lui formaient une sorte de crinière autour de son visage androgyne. De plus, ses yeux cerclés de noir attiraient le regard de quiconque le voyait.

-Et alors, je ne voit rien d'exceptionnel, rétorqua Yuki de mauvaise foi.

Mais Suichi étant Suichi, il ne tain pas compte de la remarque.

-Ils sont trop beaux ! Tu crois qu'ils parlent japonais ?

Du côté du dit couple, eux n'avaient pas remarqués les deux japonais occupés qu'ils étaient dans leur dispute.

-Mais Tom, je t'ai déjà dit que j'était désolé, gémit le plus grand des deux, sentant ses oreilles commencer à siffler sous les reproches de son frère.

-Ça je l'ai entendu, mais cela ne résout pas notre problème !

-Mais c'est pas ma faute s'ils nous ont pas attendu.

-Tu n'était pas pour autant obligé d'aller dans ce magasin. T'en avais pas besoin et en plus, vu qu'ont est perdu, on va sûrement louper l'interview et se faire engueuler après.

-Oh, ça va hein, je t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre non plus.

-Brillant, s'exclama Tom, parce qu'en plus tu aurais voulus te perdre tout seul. Alors non ça va pas Bill.

-Ouais ben baisse d'un ton tu veux.

-Et pourquoi ça ? Monsieur a les oreilles fragiles, le railla Tom.

-Non mais là tu attires un peu trop l'attention, lui répondit son frère en lui signifiant de regarder un peu plus loin.

Et là il vit un blond et un … rosé arriver vers eux. Enfin, plutôt un rosé tirant un blond dans leur direction.

-Ohayo, les salua Suichi avec un grand sourire.

-Euh …

-Ouais, et en plus ils ne parlent même pas anglais, soupira Tom avec mauvaise humeur.

Yuki retira alors son bras de la poigne de son amant avant de lui donner une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

-Aieuh !

-Baka, ils sont allemand. Et ça te prend souvent d'aller parler aux gens dans la rue comme ça ? … Non, ne dit rien, je préfère ne pas le savoir.

Puis, se tournant vers les deux allemands qui ne savaient pas vraiment comment réagir devant ces deux types :

-Do you speak English ? (J'ai même révisé mon anglais !)

( Pour le bien de la fic et du pauvre auteur que je suis, tous les personnages sauront parler anglais, pas comme moi, et même Suichi qui a apprit avec K et Yuki)

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? répliqua aussitôt Tom, décidément toujours de mauvaise humeur.

-Sugoi, vous parlez anglais, s'exclama Suichi

-Bon, vous semblez perdu, le coupa Yuki. Alors vous nous dites ou vous voulez aller pour que je vous renseigne. Comme ça ce baka sera content et on pourra enfin rentrer.

Tom le regarda suspicieusement, le trouvant louche avec son air de psychopathe sur le point de faire un meurtre pour cause de mauvaise humeur. En espérant bien sur que ce ne soit qu'un air et non une véritable envie d'hémoglobine.

-Et qui t'es pour nous demander ça comme ça ? le devança Bill, n'aimant pas être abordé ainsi.

-Eiri Yuki, écrivain, pas ton genre, tu connais pas.

-Et toi ? poursuivit Tom

-Suichi Shindo, chanteur de Bad Luck.

Bill fit alors un grand sourire et attrapa les deux mains de Suichi.

-Wow, t'es chanteur, moi aussi. Je m'appelle Bill Kaulitz, et voici mon frère Tom, c'est le guitariste. On est tout le deux dans le groupe Tokio Hotel.

Devant la joie de vivre presque enfantine de son frère, Tom ne trouva pas le courage de l'engueuler pour lui rappeler qu'ils allaient louper leur rendez-vous. Et puis, raté pour raté, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison plutôt que pour des fringues. Ils se retrouva donc à soupirer de concert avec le blond quand ils entendirent des voix se rapprocher du coin de la rue ou ils étaient.

-Allez, du nerf, il ne faut pas qu'ils nous distancent !cria une voix connue des deux japonais

-Euh, on va vous laisser ne, allez Yuki, j'ai oublié le poulet dans le four avant de partir et…

-SUICHI SHINDO NE T'AVISE PAS DE PARTIR. ET EN PLUS VOUS N'AVEZ PAS DE FOUR DANS VOTRE APPARTEMENT ET LE FOU FURIEUX NE T'AURAIS PAS AUTORISE A Y TOUCHER TELLEMENT TU ES NUL EN CUISINE !

Suichi s'arrêta net dans son mouvement alors que Rage arrivait avec un haut-parleur à la main et suivie par cinq personnes … étranges, de l'avis de Yuki. De loin, il aurait pu les confondre avec des filles mais il se rendit compte de son erreur quand ils s'arrêtèrent à côté d'eux. C'était bel et bien des mecs, mais des mecs avec un style vestimentaire pour le moins … déconcertant. Ils étaient même habillés tout en cuir avec des bottes montantes, des manteaux de cuir avec de la fourrure pour certains, des lanières de cuire pour d'autres. Et les habituels collier, bracelets, bagues et maquillages des gothiques, punks et autres que Yuki ne comprenait et ne cherchait décidément pas à comprendre. Il ne comprenait surtout pas comment ils pouvaient être vêtus ainsi en plein mois d'août à New York. Non, décidément, il n'y arrivait pas.

-Suichi, je te présente les Dir en grey, entama Rage en japonais, excluant ainsi les deux allemands. Voici Kaoru, le leader du groupe et un des guitaristes.

Le dit Kaoru avait les cheveux long et rouges. Il était le moins androgyne du groupe et aussi l'un des plus grand et paraissait plus âgé que les autres.

Puis vint Die. Lui aussi avait les cheveux rouge mais mi-long et en pétard avec des mèches longues dans le dos. Il était légèrement plus petit mais était du même âge que Kaoru. Il était lui aussi guitariste.

Les deux suivant, Shinya et Toshiya, étaient les deux plus androgynes du groupe. Le premier semblaient être le plus jeune des cinq et avait les cheveux long et rouge cuivré, d'un côté lisse et de l'autre bouclés. Il était le batteur du groupe. Le deuxième, Toshiya, avait les cheveux coupés au niveau de la nuque en dégradé, lui faisant ainsi une petite frange, et d'une couleur rouge sombre, presque noir. Lui s'occupait de la basse dans la groupe et était aussi grand que leur leader.

-Et quant au dernier, voici Kyo, c'est le chanteur, dit Rage en terminant de les présenter.

Kyo était quant à lui le plus petit, le plus pale et le plus taciturne du groupe à vue d'œil. Et pour se démarquer des autres, il était blond avec les cheveux mi-long en piques.

-Humpf, tu aurais tout aussi bien pu ne pas me présenter et même me laisser tranquillement à l'hôtel, grogna t-il.

-Ah non ! Si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour une bonne raison !

-Ca ça dépend du point de vue. Et y a pas besoin de te connaître pour le savoir, la railla Kyo sous les hochements de tête approbatifs de Suichi. Et intérieurement de Yuki aussi.

Vexée, la jeune métis leur tourna le dos en croisant les bras. On pouvait même dire qu'elle boudait comme un enfant qui n'est pas content de ce qu'il a et qui en veut toujours plus.

-Pff ! De toutes manières, vous n'êtes que des cloportes incapables de comprendre mon génie fantastique.

Et ce fut le mot de trop. Les yeux de Kyo devinrent meurtriers et il tenta de se jeter sur elle mais Kaoru et Shinya le retinrent de justesse, sauvant par la même occasion la jeune femme.

-Lâchez moi ! Je vais la tuer ! Je vais faire un meurtre et la faire taire une bonne fois pour toutes !

-Si tu veux je te donne un coup de main, lui proposa Yuki comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

Les deux allemand eux commençaient à avoir peur avec ces personnes pour le moins déconcertantes et violentes et dangereuses et … à éviter à tous prix ! Ils s'apprêtaient à faire demi tour discrètement pour s'enfuire mais Suichi se tourna alors dans leur direction, ne prenant pas compte du mouvement de fuite aperçu. En fait, il les comprenait un peu. Voire beaucoup !

-Faut pas avoir peur. Rage est toujours à l'origine d'un conflit, qu'elle que soit la personne en face d'elle, leur expliqua t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Rage s'aperçut alors que Suichi ne lui prêtait aucune attention et vit les jumeaux. Intéressée, elle se désintéressa du groupe japonais et se planta devant le rosé et les deux allemands.

-Vous êtes qui vous ? demanda t-elle en passant en mode anglais.

-Euh… Tom et Bill de Tokio Hotel, répondit ce dernier.

-Ah ! Alors vous êtes allemands. Vous n'avez pas dû comprendre grand chose.

Et elle représenta les Dir en grey, mais en anglais cette fois. Et quand ce fut fait…

-Bien, maintenant je vais pouvoir te dire pourquoi je les ai fait venir ici, Suichi.

Mais avant même qu'elle ait pu le faire, un vacarme assourdissant de poubelles renversées se fit entendre derrière eux, attirant leur attention. Ils virent alors quatre japonais et un chien arriver vers eux. Celui qui tenait le dit chien était châtain et habillé d'une chemise noire, d'un jean taché de rouge avec un foulard de la même couleur à la ceinture et des bottes en cuir. Le second était légèrement gothique avec la moitié d'un kilt écossais couvrant son pantalon en cuir, les cheveux mi-long noir avec des mèches blondes devant. Et alors que le premier respirait la joie de vivre et semblait très expansif, le deuxième était plus timide. Puis venait une petite blonde platine avec un bonnet violet en laine et vêtue d'un pull rose et d'un jean. Et le dernier était tout simplement brun et habillé comme un touriste banal. Et bien entendu, ils avaient tous leur lot de colliers et bracelets qui parachevaient leurs styles.

Pour en revenir à leur arrivée catastrophe, le chien avait foncé dans un lot de poubelles en métal qui s'étaient renversées avec pertes et fracas, entraînant le pauvre garçon à la suite du golden retriever qui semblait à la poursuite d'un gibier imaginaire, sauf dans son esprit. Mais il alla tout de même lécher la figure du jeune homme qui le tenait tant bien que mal au bout de sa laisse depuis maintenant près d'une heure. C'était une sorte de demande de pardon de la part du canidé. Et cela du fonctionner car le châtain éclata de rire, oubliant totalement qu'il était tombé à cause du même chien.

-Tu étais vraiment obligé de prendre ce chien Miku ? Parce que l'on a que des problèmes depuis que l'on est parti de l'hôtel.

-Pff, amuse-toi un peu Bou, c'est notre jour de congé aujourd'hui, rigola le dit Miku.

C'est alors qu'eux même remarquèrent le groupe pour le moins éclectique qui les observait. Miku se leva et se rendit près d'eux, suivit des trois autres et du chien, les observant à son tour et sans aucune gêne.

-Waouh, les Dir en grey, j'adore, s'exclama t-il, puis passant à Suichi, ah, toi aussi je connais … attend … mais oui, Suichi Shindo, le chanteur des Bad Luck. Enchanté.

Et il lui prit la main pour la serrer énergiquement.

-Euh oui, enchanté, fit le rosé, perdu.

Mais Miku n'y fit pas attention et dirigea son regard vers Bill et Tom.

-Ah non, vous votre tête me reviens pas. Vous devez pas être japonais. Et vous non plus, termina t-il en regardant Rage sous les mines contrites de ses amis.

-Et t'a trouvé ça tout seul, se moqua Kyo, toujours en colère et ayant donc besoin de le faire ressentir à son entourage.

Mais Rage le coupa, l'empêchant de continuer et par la même occasion coupa toute hypothèse de réponse de la part du châtain.

-Et t'es qui toi ?

-Ben moi je m'appelle Miku, je suis chanteur. Et voici Kanon, notre bassiste, Bou, le guitariste, et Teruki, le batteur. Nous sommes les Antic cafe. Pourquoi ?

La jeune métis fit la traduction pour les jumeaux qui comprenaient de moins en moins.

-Mais… t'es pas une fille alors, s'écria Bill en pointant Bou du doigt.

Ledit Bou éclata de rire.

-Non, même si j'en ai l'apparence, je ne suis pas une fille, expliqua t'il avec une voix très… grave et beaucoup trop virile pour son apparence.

Le premier choc de la révélation passé pour tous, Rage commença à marmonner dans sa barbe qu'elle n'avait pas puis se mit à réfléchir intensément tout en scrutant les hommes qu'elle avait sous les yeux ? Il en fut ainsi pendant quelques minute avant que, triomphante, elle ne frappe du poing dans la paume de sa main et ne s'intéresse de plus près à Suichi.

-Suichi, choisit l'un d'entre eux pour le remplacer, elle désigna Yuki qui souleva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation, je refuse que tu restes avec ce fou furieux, cette chose, ce … Je veux bien que tu ne sois pas avec moi et que tu sois gay, mais je refuse que tu restes avec ça !

-… QUOI ?!!!

0°0°0

-Tu m'as très bien entendue Suichi. Je veux que tu choisisse quelqu'un d'autre pour remplacer ton Yuki de malheur. Bien entendu cela sera rendu public et j'aurai tous les droits pour filmer les scènes yaoi.

-Mais t'es malade ma parole…, commença Suichi alors que Yuki bouillonnait de rage, mais il fut rapidement coupé dans son élan

-ESPECE DE DÉGÉNÉRÉE. JE VAIS TE BUTER. NOUS AVOIR DERANGE POUR DES CONNERIES PAREILS. EN PLUS T'AS MÊME PAS DEMANDE NOTRE AVIS. ET IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION.

(Là y a pas besoin de demander qui peut gueuler comme ça, Heureusement pour notre petit Kyo, et pour le bien de la fic, la rue est déserte.)

Mais il ne fut pas le seul à réagir violemment. Il y eut donc un concert de cris en tous genres pour protester contre Rage.

-Ca t'arrive souvent de recruter comme ça, t'es complètement maboule. Les harems c'est finit, cria Bill à son tour.

-Je le connais même pas moi, s'écria Miku. Et t'as pensé à nous ? Peut-être qu'on a déjà quelqu'un nous.

Et Kanon vint se mettre derrière lui, levant tout doute possible sur leur homosexualité.

-J'suis pas gay moi, s'indignèrent Kaoru et Teruki d'une même voix.

Et il y eut d'autres joyeusetés pour la pomme de Rage qui ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Enfin, si, elle s'en rendait sûrement compte mais n'y faisait pas attention.

-Vous ne coopérez pas beaucoup. Il va donc falloir sortir les grands moyens pour vous y contraindre.

Elle remit ses lunettes en place en jetant un regards assassin en direction de tous ceux présents et voulut sortir un bazooka ou autre bizarrerie de l'artillerie lourde qu'elle sortait d'on ne sait où, mais Yuki prit alors la parole.

-Si tu fais ça, la prochaine fois je te jette vraiment du haut d'un immeuble pour récupérer Suichi. Et je n'attendrait pas qu'il vienne pour te sauver.

Il fit une pause, et s'avança vers la jeune américaine.

-Tu sais très bien que j'en suis capable.

Et il retourna se mettre aux côtés de son amant, lui enserrant la taille possessivement devant tous.

-Très bonne idée, fit Kyo avec un sourire de dément, mais ça manque de sang.

-Mouais mais je n'aime pas trop me salir, lui rétorqua l'écrivain.

Tom éclata alors de rire, attirant l'attention de tous, même de Rage qui voyait cette interruption, autant d'un bon œil pour sa survie, autant d'un mauvais œil pour l'interrompre dans ses explications. Quant à Bill, il se retenait autant qu'il le pouvait en s'appuyant sur son frère, plié en deux.

-Vous êtes trop bon. Complètement déjanté et rien qu'en vous regardant je trouve ça normal. On dirait Bill avec une fan hystérique.

Là Bill arrêta soudainement de rire, et se mit à bouder, tournant le dos à son frère.

-Fait pas la tête Billou voyons. Et puis c'était vraiment trop drôle. Tu peux pas dire le contraire. Même Gustave et Georg ont trouvé ça hilarant.

-Peut-être mais pas moi. Et puis qu'est qui lui a prit de te sauter dessus en forçant la porte de la loge ? Et comment elle a pu passer devant la sécurité ?

Plus Bill parlait et plus il haussait la voix. Il était clairement visible que ce souvenir l'énervait au plus haut point.

De dépit, mais aussi pour calmer le fou rire qui le reprenait, Tom secoua la tête, ce qui renfrogna encore plus son frère.

-Tien, ça ma rappelle quelqu'un. Pas toi Die ? demanda Kaoru, moqueur.

-Oh si ! On dirait Toshiya. Timide mais qui devient violent si l'on approche de trop près son mignon petit Kyo !

-Qui c'est qu'est mignon ? hurla le dit Kyo et les regardant méchamment. Et je te prévient que ton Shinya est pas mieux.

Le groupe commença alors une mini dispute verbale assez violente ou Kyo, Kaoru et Die se hurlaient dessus alors que les deux timides, eux, essayaient vainement de se faire entendre. Mais sans élever la voix, face aux trois autres, cela est impossible. Finalement, après un dernier regard et un haussement d'épaule qui traduisait leur impuissance, ils attrapèrent chacun le leur. C'est à dire que Shinya agrippa Die et Toshiya prit Kyo, puis les embrassèrent. Mais pas des embrassades amicales comme tout un chacun s'attendrait à voire. Non ! Un roulage de pelle dans les règles de l'art s'il vous plait !

Le choc passé, Bill et Tom prirent chacun une épaule de Suichi et le rapprochèrent de lui.

-Dit, vous êtes tous gays à part une ou deux exeptions ou quoi ? entama le guitariste.

-Et c'est public pour que vous soyez si détendu face à ça ? poursuivit le plus grand.

Le rosé les observa quelques secondes, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce que de telles questions venaient faire là, puis leur répondit avec franchise.

-Ben pour Yuki et moi ça a été rendu public à cause d'un concours de circonstances. Mais pour les autres je ne sais pas.

-Ça vous gène qu'on soit gay ? les apostropha Kyo avec virulence.

-Hein! Non, non, non, nia Bill précipitamment, c'est juste que ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger de le montrer au premier venu.

Kyo prit alors une pose provocatrice, entouré des quatre autres membres du groupe qui firent de même. Cela ne les rendaient que plus intriguant, plus mystérieux au niveau de leur apparence à la limite de la féminité. Et Kyo comptait bien miser dessus pour appuyer ses dires, et par la même occasion, troubler encore un peu plus les deux allemands.

-Pff, tu t'assumes pas, c'est tout. Nous on s'en fout des autres, on vit comme on aime vivre et non pour les autres.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça…

Mais il ne put continuer qu'un coup de feu retentit dans la rue adjacente, surprenant tout le mo,de et effrayant la plus part. Et pour la plus grande surprise de tous, Suichi tendit l'oreille avec curiosité et n'alla pas se cacher derrière son amant.

Un autre coup partit, suivit immédiatement par un autre.

-Kumagorô Beam !

Et encore un autre avant que le silence ne se fasse.

-C'est bien Ruichi, tu es un bon garçon. Vient, on va voir Suichi maintenant.

-Swichi ? demanda le dit Ruichi avec une voix enfantine pleine d'espoir.

-Oui, il est juste à côté.

-Ouais !!! Allez K, vite !

0°0°0

Suichi intercepta un regard plus que louche venant de Bill. En fait, tous ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas faisaient de même, Bill fut seulement le premier, toutefois rapidement suivit par Miku.

-Quoi encore ? s'énerva le rosé.

-Tu connais vraiment que des gens violents, lâcha Tom.

-Mais non, s'indigna le chanteur de Bad Luck. Ma sœur est très gentille…

-Complètement tarée, ajouta l'écrivain.

-Et ma mère…

-Pas mieux, tu tiens d'elle.

-Sakuma-san…

-M'a fait enlever.

Suichi se tourna vers son amant, en colère.

-T'es obligé de toujours me contredire ? T'es pas gentil avec moi !

Yuki lui fit un sourire moqueur qui renfrogna encore plus Suichi, mais pas pour longtemps car les dits Ruichi et K arrivèrent au coin de la rue, redonnant sa bonne humeur au chanteur.

-Swichi ! s'écria Ruichi, tenant son Kumagorô entre les bras avant de se jeter sur le rosé pour lui faire un câlin digne d'un gosse de cinq ans.

-Euh… ohayo Sakuma-san..

-Non, moi c'est Ruichi, se fâcha t-il en se détachant de Suichi, tu t'en souviens, on est copains. C'était que pour te motiver les blagues. Tu m'en veux pas hein ?

-Non, non ! nia vivement Suichi. On est copains, …R-Ruichi.

L'ex chanteur des Nittle Graspers lui fit un magnifique sourire avant d'être accosté par Miku et Bill. Tous deux voulant se l'accaparer avant que Suichi ne se mèle à la bagarre alors que personne ne savait pour quelle raison ils réagissaient ainsi. Au choix, Kaoru et Die les prenaient pour des gosses de cinq ans devant un nouveau jouet ou des chiens se disputant un os. Kyo trancha et disant qu'ils n'étaient que des chiots mal éduqués.

–Bill/Miku n'est pas un chien, crièrent d'une même voix Tom et Kanon.

Les deux garçon se regardèrent, surpris avant de jeter un regard assassin aux trois fauteurs de troubles.

-Et on est pas des chiens, mais Ruichi c'est notre idole, leur expliqua l'Allemand après que K leur est forcé à lâcher prise, à leur plus grand malheur.

-Vous allez m'écouter oui ou non ? hurla alors Rage, furieuse qu'on l'oublie si facilement.

Tous la regardèrent, attendant la suite de ses explications.

Enfin, ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas très bien voulaient la suite, et les autres attendaient la première possibilité de fuite possible.

-Bon, Suichi, je ne te cache pas que je préfèrerait que tu choisisse parmi les Dir en grey, mais les autres feraient aussi bien l'affaire. Encore que Kanon et Teruki sont trop timides, ça va pas. Et Miku est trop passe partout. Tom aussi. Bill pourrait convenir mais il est pas japonais alors non, commença Rage.

Mais elle fut vite rejoint par K qui jaugeait les artistes comme à son habitude pour trouver les perles rares d'après lui, et ce sans aucune gêne.

-Hmm, je ne suis pas d'accord. Bill irait très bien avec lui, il y aurait un beau contraste. Et Miku pourrait l'encourager avec sa joie de vivre. Pour les autres par contre je suis ok avec ton jugement.

-Peut-être, mais ils ne sont pas assez stylés. Alors non ! Et puis pour les autres c'est pareil, Shinya et Toshiya sont trop effacés, Kyo est trop petit et mignon, ça colle pas.

Une fois encore, Kaoru et Shinya durent retenir le chanteur du groupe qui était devenu légèrement violent à l'entente des deux mots tabous. Mais que légèrement, juste une petite envie de meurtre sur une certaine personne. Rage n'y fit, bien entendu, absolument pas attention, continuant son épouillage chez les garçons qu'elle avait au préalable choisie.

-Et puis j'aime pas Die. Suichi, c'est décidé, tu doit être avec Kaoru. C'est le leader du groupe, il a de l'expérience, et j'adore son style.

-Ouais, en gros j'ai pas le choix, fit le concerné en se résignant.

Yuki sentait un mauvais coup venir de la part de son petit ami, aussi ne fit il rien. Les autres eux, se fut autre chose. Pour la plus part, ils étaient choqués que Suichi abandonne si vite, et Kaoru ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche. Fierté oblige !

-MAIS T'ES FOLLE MA PAROLE. T'AS RIEN TROUVE DE MIEUX ? EN FAIT J'AURAIS DÛ LAISSER YUKI TE BALANCER DU TOIT DE L'IMMEUBLE. ON AURAIT EU MOINS DE PROBLEMES AU MOINS !!!

Surprit et apeuré, Bill se jeta dans les bras de son frère. De leur côté, Shinya et Kanon firent de même avec leur amant. Ils n'avaient pas du tout prévu une telle réaction chez le jeune chanteur qui faisait tant efféminé et candide. Ni qu'il avait tant de voix d'ailleur. L'ex chanteur des Nittle Grasper se mit, lui, à applaudir comme un gosse devant un comique particulièrement bon.

-Tu t'es amélioré depuis la dernière fois Swichi, c'est bien. Je suis rassuré, ça veut dire que tu pourras fièrement dire que tu es mon successeur.

Mais contrairement à son attitude, ses paroles étaient très sérieuses.

-Peut-être mais ça va me manquer de ne plus chanter avec v…avec toi, se rattrapa t-il.

-Mais non, on pourra toujours chanter ensemble, mais plus sur un plateau télé et je pourrais plus rattraper tes bourdes sur scène, plaisanta l'acteur.

-Quoi ?!, s'écria Bill en se dégageant des bras de son frère, vous avez déjà chanté ensemble ?

-Ben oui, répondit Ruichi comme si de rien était. En plus y chante bien tu sais ! Mais y faudrait qu'on chante tous ensemble, se serait encore mieux.

K intervint alors en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

-Désolé mais je doute que ce soit possible. Vous êtes trop différents dans votre façon de chanter.

-C'est pas drôle ça, chouina t-il. Pour la peine, Kumagorô Beam.

Et il lui lança son lapin sur la poitrine.

-Au fait, poursuivit K en s'adressant aux allemands, personne n'est au courant pour vous deux ?

Ceux-ci manquèrent une respiration sous la frayeur causée par l'Américain et lui intimèrent rapidement de ne plus rien dire. Visiblement personne ou peu était au courant. Ils prirent le temps de bien regarder autour d'eux pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun indésirable dans les parages avant de se mettre en face du groupe. Et ce sous les rires moqueurs de Kyo, Die et Kaoru. D'ailleurs, deux d'entre eux se prirent un coup dans les côtes. Miku, lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il fallait autant de précaution pour une telle broutille. Broutille qui prenait des proportions gigantesques avec les jumeaux.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment un sujet facile pour nous, commença Tom, mais Bill prit vite le relais.

-Nos amis et les deux autres du groupe l'ont très bien pris. Mais pas notre manager. Il est même partit en criant qu'il ne travaillerait jamais avec des … « tapettes » pour reprendre ses mots exacts. Ça nous a un peu refroidit sur le coup. Et en y réfléchissant bien, et en pensant aux réactions possibles on à préféré garder ça secret.

-Pff, vous ne faites que vivre dans le mensonge. Si vous vous aimez, il n'y a aucune honte à ce que vous soyez ensemble, railla Kyo, approuvé muettement par le reste du groupe, et plus timidement par le deuxième groupe japonais. Vous vivez et aimez pour vous, non pour les autres. Ceux là on s'en fout. Au diable les bonnes mœurs, et le politiquement correct.

Les expressions du chanteur firent rire les jumeaux mais pas plus. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se confier ainsi de but en blanc. Et surtout pas en pleine rue.

-Et si nous rentrions, proposa K. Rage, Judy voulait te voire cette après-midi pour parler de je ne sais plus quoi en rapport avec son dernier voyage.

Furieuse de se retrouver ainsi sur la touche, la jeune femme partie en lançant une flopée d'injures que nous ne retranscrirons pas pour le bien des jeunes lecteurs (et surtout parce que j'en ai la flemme)

-Bien. Et vous, ou est ce que vous logez ? demanda K.

Pour toute réponse, Bill sortit une carte de son portefeuille et la tendit à l'Américain. Celui ci la lue, de même que Suichi par-dessus son épaule, suivit de Toshiya qui prit un petit air angélique, de même que Miku.

-Hey, on est au même hôtel Yuki ! s'exclama le rosé.

-Nous aussi, dit Toshiya.

-Ben nous on est dans celui d'en face, termina Miku.

Tous se tournèrent vers Ruichi, l'air de lui demander ou est ce que lui était.

-Moi je vit ici, j'ai un appart.

Un silence pesant s'installa durant lequel K réfléchit aux possibilités qui se présentaient à eux. Car pour lui, tout était une question de préparation. Si l'on veut gagner le guerre, il faut la préparer !

-Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec nous, leur proposa Tom. Comme ça vous pourrez voir Gus et Georg et on pourra un peu mieux discuter.

Tous furent plus ou moins d'accord, il y eut bien Kyo pour râler qu'il voulait rentrer tranquillement dans sa propre chambre et qu'il se foutait complètement. Mais Toshiya se pencha et murmura quelque chose à son oreille.

-Ok, dit il simplement.

Ils partirent donc pour l'hôtel, K ouvrant la marche pour les débarrasser d'éventuels paparazzis ou autres nuisibles. Ainsi, ils entrèrent dans le hall de l'établissement un quart d'heure plus tard. Toshiya passa immédiatement son bras autour de la taille de Kyo tandis que Die faisait de même avec Shinya. Les deux plus grands firent un clin d'œil aux allemands et Kyo lui fit un sourire moqueur. Kaoru passa derrière les deux couples avec le même sourire, remarquant rapidement la dizaine de personne présente, en plus de la réceptionniste qui leur fit un grand sourire crispé.

Les Dir en grey se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers le comptoir et demandèrent leurs clés. Quand la jeune femme se retourna pour les leur donner, Toshiya se pencha sur le côté et mordilla l'oreille du blond avant d'y donner un coup de langue taquin. Die, lui, se contenta de faire un suçon dans le cou de son amant.

Choquée, la réceptionniste se recula en mettant une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Se fut alors au tour de Kaoru de s'avancer. Là elle fut rassurée qu'il soit seul, bien que son style soit aussi étrange que les quatre premier. Mais elle ne pu réfléchir plus qu'il se pencha sur le comptoir.

-Faut pas avoir peur voyons mademoiselle. Si vous voulez je peux rester avec vous pour vous tenir compagnie le temps que vous vous en remettiez ?

-Hey, pourquoi tu serais le seul à en profiter, râla Die en se rapprochant à son tour.

-Peut-être par ce que toi tu es déjà avec Shinya et que j'en ai marre de tenir la chandelle.

-J'ai mieux, intervint Kyo, à six ça vous tente ?

La jeune américaine, sûrement de bonne famille et ancre dans des carcans religieux et sociaux strictes commença à tourner de l'œil. Mais elle fit un pauvre sourire de convenance à Yuki quand celui ci s'avança à son tour.

-Vous avez pas bientôt finit de l'emmerder. Elle est as là pour subir vos assauts.

Rassurée, la réceptionniste reprit contenance et dédia un sourire éclatant à son sauveur.

-Et vous, grouillez-vous de me donner ma clé si vous voulez pas que je vous viole.

Elle perdit immédiatement son sourire alors que les cinq autres hommes se renfrognaient.

-Et tu ne dit rien ? demanda Bill à Suichi.

-Bah, il fait toujours ça quand il s'énerve. On prend l'habitude au bout d'un moment.

Finalement, ils récupérèrent tous leur clé de chambre, avec plus ou moins de difficultés pour certains.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, ils sont un peu énervés mais ne sont pas méchants. Encore désolé pour le dérangement, s'excusa K avant de monter dans l'ascenseur situé à côté de la réception.

-Et si vous vous ennuyez de trop, vous savez ou nous trouver, compléta Kaoru.

-Si tu ramène un fille comme ça je la trucide, menaça Kyo, sérieux au possible, avant de monter à son tour dans l'ascenseur.

Kaoru soupira et fit un discret clin d'œil pervers à la pauvre femme en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Quand ils furent tous partit, elle se laissa aller et tomba dans les pommes.

-Alors, on est mort ? se moqua Kyo à l'encontre du guitariste et du chanteur de Tokio Hotel.

Ces deux là se contentèrent de souffler un bon coup en secouant la tête.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, ils prirent la tête du groupe et se dirigèrent vers une porte au fond du couloir. Une fois arrivés devant celle-ci, ils toquèrent timidement, sur la défensive, prêt à s'enfuire à la moindre menace. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un seul mouvement que des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre, puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur deux mains qui empoignèrent chacune un des jumeaux pour les tirer à l'intérieur.

-Où est-ce que vous étiez ? Ca fait trois heures qu'on vous attend. L'interview est foutue et le manager est hors de lui, cria une voix grave.

Curieux, Miku passa la tête sous le bras de K et de Die et regarda à l'intérieur. Il y vit un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains mi-long assez musclé engueuler les jumeaux. Un autre garçon se trouvait derrière lui, plus petit, les cheveux court, brun et un style assez courant.

-Ben, tu sais, on s'est perdu et puis… ben, on a trouvé quelques personnes et on commencer à discuter, alors voilà, s'excusa Tom.

Il se tourna alors en même temps que son frère et les deux autres membres du groupe vers la porte de la chambre toujours ouverte.

-Voilà Gustav, le batteur, et Georg, le bassiste. Gus, Georg, se sont les personnes que nous avons rencontrés.

Les présentations furent vites terminées et les deux nouveaux partirent se poser dans les fauteuils de la suites qu'ils partageaient avec les jumeaux.

-Moi qui pensait ne jamais voire pire que Bill, s'exclama Georg en regardant les Dir en grey. Je me demande combien de temps vous mettez pour vous préparer le matin, puis jetant un coup d'œil à Bill, en fait je veux même pas le savoir.

-Hey, j'suis pas lent, s'indigna le concerné.

-Mais non, le railla Georg, tu te lève que à six heure pour être prêt pour neuf heure.

Mais ils n'avaient pas prévus que leur petite joute verbale énerve Kyo, et le reste du groupe ainsi que Kyo dans une moindre mesure, autant que les folies de Rage. Aussi le petit blond frappa t-il du poing sur la table basse à ses côtés, stoppant tout bruit en cour.

-On est pas venu ici pour parler chiffons. Alors les deux mauviettes vous vous grouillez d'accoucher pour qu'on se barre.

Au moins les paroles de Kyo, si elles étaient cru et blessantes, avaient le mérite d'être claires.

-Pour tout vous dire, c'est plus l'inceste que l'homosexualité qui nous empêche de tout rendre public. On ne veux pas que le groupe, nos amis et nos familles aient des problèmes à cause de nous.

-On est jumeaux, ça ne passerait pas du tout que l'on soit en couple, compléta le plus petit des deux.

-Peut-être mais vous vous aimez. Et ça, ça ne se contrôle pas. Alors je ne vois pas ou est le mal, leur dit Miku avec l'approbation de Kanon derrière lui.

-Ouais, nous ça a fait beaucoup de bruit au début, mais ça c'est calmé maintenant, compléta Suichi. Ça a même fait augmenter le nombre de ventes de nos CDs et des livres de Yuki.

Un silence gênant s'établit dans la pièce pendant que tous réfléchissaient. Ou s'impatientaient suivant les cas.

-De toutes manières, si vous avez des filles hystériques comme fans, il n'y aura aucun problème. Chez elles, l'homosexualité est un phénomène de Mode, fit Toshiya, brisant le silence.

-Hm, hm.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent, soutenus par Gustave et Georg et sous le regard presque paternaliste de K. ce qui fit extrêmement peur à Suichi. Mais alors qu'il allait lui parler, K se leva précipitamment, faisant sursauter plusieurs personnes.

C'est alors que Ruichi arriva dans la pièce, sortit d'on ne sait où, et tenant des feutres et du papier dans les mains. Il les étala soigneusement au sol, les uns à côté des autres, avec la même application qu'aurait un gosse de six ans voulant montrer son travail à ses parents.

-J'ai écrit tous les prénoms et y a que le mien et celui de Suichi qui se ressemblent. Alors on peut pas tous jouer ensemble.

Ruichi avait en effet tenté d'écrire les prénoms de tous les présents dans la pièce. Mais il ne savait pas écrire les Kanjis et n'avait aucun talent pour la calligraphie, même avec des Hiraganas.

Et contre toute attente, Teruki éclata de rire. Ruichi pensant qu'il se moquait de lui se mit à pleurer et K se mit à menacer le pauvre batteur qui n'arrivait pas à arrêter son fou rire. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il put recommencer à parler.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi, c'est juste qu'on dirait les calligraphies de Miku et Kanon. C'est trop fort la ressemblance.

Outré, les deux visé se mirent à bouder sous les rires de Teruki, Ruichi et Suichi, vites rejoint par Toshiya et Bou.

-Pff, ne pas savoir écrire à leur âge, marmonna Yuki. Tous des gosses. Franchement, qui a fait des études ici ?

Seule une main timide se leva.

-Je suis diplômé d'une école de commerce, expliqua Kanon d'une toute petite voix.

-Pitoyable, fut la seule réponse de l'écrivain.

-On ne vous permet pas, s'écria Bill. Gus et Georg sont allés jusqu'au Bac et Tom et moi on suit encore des cours.

Yuki souffla dédaigneusement comme si c'était négligeable avant que son amant ne vienne se mettre sur ses genoux pour le calmer à sa façon. Reprenant pied avec la réalité, Bill se releva du lit sur lequel il était affalé.

-Vous avez prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ?

0°0°0

Le lendemain, dans tous les magazines peoples et certains journaux, on pouvait voire des gros titres tels que : _« Rassemblement d'amis ou rassemblement gay ? », « Bill et Tom Kaulitz gays ? » _

Et ce avec des photos montrant le groupe dans un restaurant asiatique à côté de leur hôtel. Mais un article en particulier attira le regard des jumeaux.

_« Les jumeaux Kaulitz, Bill le chanteur et Tom le guitariste du groupe à la renommée montante ont été aperçut hier soir en sortant d'un restaurant en compagnie du groupe de _visual kei Dir en grey_, du groupe _d'oshare kei An cafe_, de Ruichi Sakuma, l'ex chanteur des Nittle Grasper et tout nouvel acteur ainsi que de Suichi Shindo, chanteur de Bad luck, accompagné de son amant, le très célèbre Yuki Eiri, romancier de renommée internationale particulièrement apprécié par la gente féminine. Et surveillés de près par le manager des Bad luck. Mais ce ne fut pas leur amis qui ont attirés notre regard, mais plutôtt leur attitude. Ils ont été extrêmement proche tout au long de la soirée, bien plus que ne pourrait le suggérer une simple relation fraternelle…. »_

A côté de l'article on pouvait voire une photo des jumeaux sortant du restaurant en se tenant la main, les doigts entrelacés.

-Qui vivra verra, souffla Bill avant d'embrasser son frère.

FIN !!!!

Si tu as lu cette fic Popo, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle t'aura plu et qu'elle t'aura aidée à continuer dans tes efforts pour ton stage.

Pour tous les lecteurs, je tiens à signaler que je ne connais pas très bien les Dir en grey et les An cafe, comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai écris ça sur un coup de tête, alors que je ne connais ces deux groupes que depuis 2 semaines.

Et pour terminer, que ceux qui veulent un petit lemon me le signal en laissant une review. Ce n'est pas du chantage, c'est juste que si cela n'intéresse personne, je ne vois pas l'utilité pour moi de le faire. Et 2e dites-moi votre couple préféré, j'écrirais le lemon avec celui qui aura le plus de voix. Moi-même j'ai une petite préférence pour Toshiya x Kyo. Mais c'est vous les lecteurs, alors à vous de décider !!!


End file.
